I'm On My Way To You
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you."


**On My Way To You**

…

Henrik made his daily rounds of the hospital, stopping off to check on Jac, who was in the midst of yet another argument with Fletch about beds.

"Is everything al-right Ms Naylor?"

"Perfectly."

"What…you said…"

"We're fine, just a minor disagreement that's all, nothing I can't handle."

"Very well, well you know where I am if you need me."

Jac watched Henrik walk away before rolling her eyes at Fletch.

"Now, where was I…oh yeah, get Franklin discharged as soon as and book Daisy for her surgery and I want it done before my rounds are finished."

"Fine, I was only trying to help."

"Well don't, I'm perfectly capable of running my own department."

Jac turned on her heels, making her way to her office and slamming the door behind her.

"I told you she wouldn't appreciate your interference." Freida said, coming to his side.

"I don't need I told you so, thanks all the same. Don't you have patients to attend too?"

"Yes." She stated.

"Then get to it."

"Don't take it out on me just because you made her mad."

Fletch glared at her before she gave a quick shrug and walked back to the ward.

…

Henrik punched in his number, opening the doors to AAU to see Serena Campbell on the phone, giving her a smile as he walked around the ward, watching all the young doctors and nurses at work. Serena quickly placed down the phone before coming over to join her boss.

"Morning rounds Mr Hanssen?"

"That is correct, how is Ms Wolfe?"

Serena gave him a curious look before she saw him smile briefly.

"Forgive me, I overheard you mention her name on the phone when I came in."

"She's fine, actually she'll be coming back in a few weeks for a visit."

"It must be hard, a long distance relationship."

"It's tough, but it's worth it. I wouldn't be without her."

"Then I'm glad that things are going well for you both, you make a lovely couple."

"I…thank you."

"If you'll excuse me, I best get on."

"Of course."

Serena smiled as she watched him leave, her mind drifting back to Bernie and how the next two weeks had better fly by.

…

Sasha looked up when Henrik walked through the doors, a big smile on his face as always.

"Morning Henrik, how are you?"

"Very well and you?"

"Fine, I was just finishing my rounds. I was looking for Ms Macmillan, I believe she was working here today?"

"Oh well she was but she called in sick today."

"Oh, when?"

"A little after 8am this morning."

"Did she say what was wrong?"

"Flu, she wasn't looking that great yesterday either. I told her then to go home."

"Right, well do you need any extra help today, I can always lend a hand if need be."

"It's fine, we're covered but thank you."

"Very well, but the offers there if you need it."

"I'll keep it in mind, but really, we'll manage."

"I'll leave you to it then."

As Henrik left Keller, he pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Roxanna before his meeting with Abigail. The entire meeting had been a complete waste of time, constant arguing about budgets and not enough beds. Normally he's be the first to argue but his mind was only on Roxanna, wanting nothing more for the meeting to end so that he could go to her.

…

Curled up on the couch, a large blanket covering her, Roxanna blew her nose for the hundredth time that day, her head pounding as she tried to relax. She heard the loud knock at her door, sighing to herself as she pulled the blanket back and got up slowly, feeling weak. She opened the front door to see the familiar face staring back at her.

"Henrik, what are you doing here?" She sniffed.

"Well when one of my dearest friends are sick, where else would I be. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Roxanna stepped to the side to allow him inside, closing the door behind him and followed him through to her front room. He placed the bag he was carrying on to the table before turning to have a proper look at her. He smiled at her, seeing how pale and tired she looked. He moved forward, his arm coming around her as he guided her back to the couch.

"Here, sit down."

Roxanna sat down with Henrik's help before he sat on the table facing her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"You're very warm."

"Mm-mm, I've felt better."

"Well, I've bought you some chicken soup and some medicines, now you lie back while I heat up the soup."

I'm not really that hungry, really."

She began coughing, Henrik taking the soup away and pouring a large glass of water and wetting a cloth before coming back through.

"Here, have a few sips, it will help your throat."

She took the glass willingly, taking a large mouthful of water, relishing the coolness as it made its way down her raw throat.

"Thank you."

"Lie back."

She did as he asked, watching as he placed the wet cloth on her forehead, the coolness welcoming.

"That feels lovely." She smiled.

"Why didn't you call, I'd have come by sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you, your work I…"

"Work can always wait, you cannot."

"I feel awful."

Henrik took out two painkillers and passed them to Roxanna, who took them without fuss, popping them in to her mouth and taking a few sips of water.

"Now, I know you're not hungry but you need to eat something, it will help build your strength up."

"I'll try, for you."

"Very good, close your eyes for a while and I'll get your soup ready."

…

Henrik was pouring Roxanna's soup in to a bowl fifteen minutes later when his phone beeped, looking to see he had a message from Abigail, wondering where he was. He sent a quick message back, simply replying "Taking care of a sick friend." and continued his task. He made his way back to Roxanna, her eyes closed. He sat the soup down on the table before moving her legs a little to sit beside her. She stirred when she felt him beside her, her eyes opening a little, moving so that she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here with me." She smiled, looking up at him.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

He placed a small kiss to the top of her head as she closed her eyes, feeling his arm tighten around her as she slept.

"Feel better my dear Roxanna." He whispered. "Feel better."

…

-Fin


End file.
